Last Letter
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Based on the Netflix series-"13 Reasons Why"- After their daughter Emily committed suicide, Cody and Bailey try to pick up the pieces of their life. Friends and family try to figure out why she had done it, with types she had made before commenting suicide. Co-written with Proud To Be An American *You must be 18 years old and over to read this!*


Last Letter: Suite Life- Co-written with DrakeHastingDilaurentismarin-who used to be ChristyBrown1127.

Summary: Based on 13 Reasons Why- After their daughter comminuted suicide, Cody and Bailey try to pick up the pieces of their life. Friends and family try to figure out why she had done it, with types she had done before she had done what she did. Co-written with DrakeHastingsDiLaurentisMarin- You must be 18 years old to read this. Thank you!

AN: I decided to do a story with friend, Christy, she said to me, "Have you seen 13 Reason's Why?" I said, "Yeah." She told me I should try it. So, I decided to give it a try with her her help. I hope you guys like it. And if you have Netflix, people, check out "13 Reasons Why!" This story is based on the series.

Chapter 1: "Overture Things"

May 15th, 2029

It's a been a month since their daughter committed suicide, and Cody and Bailey are still grieving over their daughter's sudden death, everything changed after she had passed away.

She had left her parents, Cody and Bailey, her siblings, Paisley, Jacee, Annabeth, Stephen, Leah, Mackenna, Noah and Kayleigh, who are twins, and Kayla, her cousins, Alli, Alleeah, Amiyah, Austin, Thomas, Hannah, Jenna and Jason, who are twins, Melissa and Serena, and her Aunt Maya and Uncle Zack and her grandparents, her boyfriend of 2 years, and their two one year olds, Christian and Christyanna. She left her friends as well.

Emily Rose Martin, Cody and Bailey's daughter was 17 years old. She had a happy family, she had her parents, Cody and Bailey, who have been together since they were teenagers. They had Emily when they were 18 years old. They got married six months before she was born.

A year and a month later, her sister, Paisley Karlee was born, she's 15 years old. Two years later, their brother, Spencer Daniel was born, he's 13 years old. A year later, their sister, Jacee Marie was born, she's 12 years old. Two years later, their sister was born, her name is Annabeth Nicole, she's 10 years old. Her brother, Stephen Zachary was born a year later, he's 9 years old. Then, her sister, Leah Miayah was born, she's 8 years old. Mackenna Kaylee, her sister was born two years later. Then, three and nine months later, her twin brother and sister, Noah James and Kayleigh Jacklyn were born, they are 3 years old. And her baby sister, Kayla Ryleigh, a year old.

Her son and daughter, Christyanna and Christian, who are now a year old too.

She also left her boyfriend, Ryan, and their twins, Christyanna Marie and Christian Zachary, who are a year old now. She had them when she was 16 years old.

She had many reasons why she had committed suicide.

Her cousins, Alliannah Grace and Alleeah Faith are 17 years old. Their sister, Amiyah Isabella is 15 years old. Their brother Austin Cody is 13, their brother, Thomas Zachary is 10, Hannah Braylee is 9 years old. Zack and Maya's twins, Jason and Jenna are 5 years old. A year later, Melissa Danielle was born, she is 4 years old, 3 years later, Serena Anna was born, she's a year old.

Emily was a beautiful 17 year old. She had beautiful twins, Christyanna and Christian with her boyfriend, Ryan. They had a great relationship. Now Ryan is raising Christyanna and Christian himself, with his parents and Cody and Bailey's help, his brothers and Emily's sisters and brothers too.

It's been a month, so the death is still very new to everyone.

Emily also had her friends and she was an all star at school. She was a cheerleader, popular, smart, beautiful, and she was a teen mother, she had everything together.

Or, that's what everyone thought. There were reasons why she had committed suicide.

13 reasons. But no one knew she had made the types. The 13 reasons why she had done it.

It bas been going around town lately.

It was May 15th, 2029, exactly a month after Emily's death.

Paisley Martin, 15, almost 16 years old was at her locker when she looked over at her sister's locker, flowers, streamers, and cards on it. She sighed. Breathing deeply, as she put her things in her locker, her best friend, Candace walked over to her.

"Hey!"

Paisley and Emily were very close, they were best friends, more than they were sisters. Paisley wasn't taking the death very well. All she wanted to know was why Emily, her beautiful, funny, fun, smart and crazy sister, she's always been with her would do what she did.

Emily had a son and a daughter. Her niece and nephew. Christyanna and Christian, they are beautiful. Now, they are going to have to grow up without their mother.

Paisley looked at her best friend. "Hey."

Candace sighed. "Are you okay?"

Paisley shook her head. "It's been a long month...I miss my sister so much."

Candace frowned. "I'm sorry, Pais. I wish I knew what you are going through, but I don't."

Paisley closed her locker. "I know. I don't wish you or anyone to go through what I went through with my sister."

Candace looked at her. "What about Jasmine?"

Paisley's eyes went wide. "No! Not even her, and she hates me! I said, 'I don't wish this on anyone', even her! Understand?" She just looked at her, waiting for an answer. "Whatever!" She walked over to her sister's locker. There was so many cards...She sighed as she looked at the other side of her sister's locker-there was Jasmine, putting a card. She gave a small smile.

"Hi."

Jasmine looked at her. "Hi. I'm so sorry about your sister…"

Paisley nodded. "Thank you." She sighed. "These are still here. Nice." She excused herself as she walked down the hall as she saw her parents.

"Hey, Momma. Hi Daddy."

Cody hugged his daughter. "Hi, sweetheart." He sighed. "Your principal told us to pick up more of Emily's things…"

Paisley nodded. "Oh."

Bailey hugged her daughter. "Are you okay?"

Paisley nodded, but then shrugged. "I guess...Yeah. I don't know…" She teared up.

Bailey wiped her daughter's almost messed up makeup. "Oh, sweetie, it's all new, I know. I wish she was here for Christyanna and Christian, and her family. I wish I knew the signs, I just didn't…"

Paisley sighed. "I don't know if anyone could, Mom."

Cody kissed Paisley's head. "Get to class, okay? We'll see you later."

Paisley nodded, and after her father kissed her head, everyone looked at her as her parents walked down the hall.

"What are you all looking at? Seriously, my sister just died! Give us a damn break! I don't give a shit what you all say, but don't you dare look at me or my cousins like we are kids!" She teared up. "I don't wish anyone of you to go through what I had to do!" She took a deep breath. "Burying my own sister was the hardest thing I had ever had to do in my life for God's sake, it's hell, people! It's completely hell! It's still hell to this day, because you know who has to live without their mother? My own niece and nephew!" She sighed as she walked away.

Everyone just looked at her as she walked down the hall.

Meanwhile, at Emily's locker, Principal Matthews looked at Cody and Bailey.

"I don't know what to say, but I'm sorry for your loss."

Bailey nodded. "Thank you."

Cody wrapped his arm around his wife. "Everyone did a great job with her locker…"

Principal Matthews smiled. "They did, yes. We just want to say we are here for you, your daughter, and nieces who go to school here."

Bailey smiled slightly. "Thank you. I think they'd be okay with that."

Later that day, Paisley walked into the house and was trampled over her niece's barbie car.

"Owwww!"

Ryan heard her scream and ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He helped her up.

Paisley nodded. "I...I'm fine, thanks. Chrissy really needs to watch where she leaves her Barbie car."

Ryan looked over at his daughter. "Chrissy, what do you have to say to Auntie Paisley?"

Christyanna Martin-Daniels, 1 year old, runs over to her Aunt. "Sorry, Auntie Paisley!"

Paisley nodded. "It's alright, sweetie. Go play."

Christyanna giggled as she ran to go play with her brother, Christian.

Ryan sighed. "How was your day at school? Mine wasn't the best…"

Paisley nodded. "Same…"

Ryan sighed. "Damn people don't understand how hard this is…" He sighed again. "I was in love with your sister, Paisley...I just don't understand why she would end her life…"

Paisley shrugged her shoulders. "Me either...I don't know…"

Ryan teared up slightly, he sniffs a bit. "I wanted us to raise our babies together, get married someday and be a family...That plan got crushed…"

Paisley hugged him. "I'm sorry. Hey, Christanna and Christian are lucky to have you. Remember that."

Ryan nodded. "I will."

When Cody and Bailey came home with their other children, Spencer, Jacee, Anna, Stephen, Leah, Mackenna, Noah, Kayleigh and Kayla, Ryan went to work.

Work was harder now because he was a single father, raising two kids on one income. He tried his hardest. Christanna and Christian do deserve the best because they did lose their mother and they are only one year old.

Garrett, Ryan's friend looked at him. "Dude, you look exhausted."

Ryan nodded. "I am exhausted. Christyanna kept me up all night. She couldn't sleep. She kept having nightmares of Emily, she'd cry in her sleep."

Garrett groaned. "Ooo! That's gotta be rough. I'm sorry, dude."

Ryan yawned, nodding his head. "Yeah. I don't know what I'm gonna do when she gets older...I mean, I don't know much about girls. I lived with my dad, 4 brothers, and my mother. Now, I live with a house full of girls."

Garrett laughed. "Oh dude, you gotta grow some balls."

Ryan groaned at him. "That's not funny!" He rolled his eyes. "Thank God, Emily's sisters are around. I'm gonna need the help."

Garrett laughed. "Yeah, with the girl stuff."

Ryan slapped him on the shoulder. "Dude, quit it! I'm not in the mood for the damn jokes! My love of my life isn't here anymore and I want to know why! And, you know what? I'm gonna find out!" He walked away to do something else in the back room.

And that's what Ryan is gonna do. He's gonna find out why Emily ended her life so soon. He wanted to know everything!

And that's what he's going to do. Not for just him, but for his son and daughter, Christian and Christyanna. They deserve to know when they are older though to understand. But, they are only a year old right now, so for now, Ryan would have to find out for himself, Emily's family and friends.

To be continued…

AN: This story is gonna be a sad one, so I'd keep your tissues close! This story is based on the Netflix series, 13 Reasons Why.

This story will have sexual relations, suicide actions, rape, bad language, and other things and you may have to be 18 and over in age to read this.

If you aren't completely comfortable reading this, you don't have to.

Thank you.

R&R. And, if you haven't seen 13 Reasons Why, you should check it out!

Chapter written by JustinBieberLover101


End file.
